Missing You
by WENNfreak
Summary: The personal lives of two professionals


[][1]

[][2]

[E-mail this page to a friend][3]
[Tell me when this page is updated][4]

* * *

DISCLAIMER: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to Aaron Sorkin and NBC.   
Comments: I think this story came out of the fact that I haven't written a story in a while and I've been fighting with my friend who thinks Danny and CJ should never get together and Danny should be killed off –but as you've probably already guessed, I love them J .   
Remember I love comments!!  
  
MISSING YOU  
7:00 PM-Thursday  
Danny peaked his head inside of the door of CJ's office to find her typing diligently at her computer.   
"Hey," he said as stepped into the room.  
"Hi," CJ responded, only looking up at her husband for a brief moment.  
"Almost ready to go home?"  
CJ smiled as she continued to type. "I wish that was the truth. Unfortunately I got a phone call about an hour ago and---"  
"Okay. Listen I'm going to go home and make dinner. You finish up here as soon as you can. Okay?"  
CJ finally looked away from her computer and rubbed the back of her neck. "I swear, this job is going to kill me."  
Danny smiled and moved behind her as he began to massage her shoulders. "It better not. Why don't you move to the couch. You'll be more comfortable."  
CJ shook her head and attempted to stifle a yawn. "I'll fall asleep. I'm hoping I won't be here too much longer. Now you go."  
"Okay. I'll see you later." Danny whispered as bent to give CJ a soft, lingering kiss.  
CJ watched Danny walk out of the office then returned her attention the computer screen.  
  
2:00 AM-Friday  
  
CJ quietly unlocked the door and carefully stepped inside the apartment. The lights were off and everything was quiet. CJ walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and smiled when she saw the fruit salad Danny had left her. After eating a few of the strawberries and reading the note Danny had left, CJ walked back to the bedroom and quickly changed into her nightgown. Smiling as she slipped into the bed she leaned over and kissed Danny lightly.   
"Mmmm.," he murmured still tasting the strawberries on her lips.  
"Go back to sleep," she whispered with a smile as she lay back against her own pillow.   
Danny moved closer to her and slipped his arms around her before CJ drifted off to sleep.   
  
7:00 AM-Friday  
  
CJ awoke to the alarm and turned to find Danny's side of the bed empty. Smelling the coffee from the kitchen, CJ knew Danny had long since gotten up and gone to work. She got up slowly and began to dress for the day. After getting a quick breakfast CJ left for another long day in the West Wing. 

  
3:00 PM-Friday  
  
CJ was just returning to her office after the two o'clock briefing when the phone rang. She rushed to her desk and quickly answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey beautiful."  
The press secretary smiled as she sank into her chair.  
"Hi Danny. What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to hear your voice."  
"Danny, you just finished listening to me speak in the press room for the last hour. What do you want?"  
"Okay, listen. I talked to Josh and he said you'd probably be out by ten oclock tonight. What do you say to dinner at home tonight just you and me?"  
CJ leaned to rest her elbows and closed her eyes. "That sounds so wonderful," she said with a smile.  
"Doesn't it? So do we have a date?"  
"You bet. See you then. Love you."  
CJ went through the rest of the day in a much better mood than she started in. By the time CJ got home at ten oclock all she wanted to do was spend the rest of the evening in her husband's  
arms.  
  
10:00 PM  
  
CJ opened the front door and was slightly disappointed to find the apartment just as she had left it that morning. The lights were off and the remains of coffee still hung in the air. Deciding  
that Danny was probably on his way home CJ went back to the bedroom to change. A few minutes later CJ returned to find that Danny had still not come home and busied herself with setting the table and turning on some soft music. 

  
1:30 AM-Saturday  
  
Danny arrived home to find CJ asleep on the couch, the CD in the player long since over and the table still set for two. The reporter crouched down next to the couch and planted a light kiss on his wife's forehead.  
"CJ?"  
"Hmmm?" she murmmered in her sleep.  
"Do you want to stay here or come to bed?"  
When she didn't answer Danny covered her with a blanket and kissed her lightly before going back to the bedroom.  
  
  
8:30 AM-Saturday  
  
CJ awoke and discovered she was still on the couch, wrapped in the blanket Danny had covered her with hours before. She sat up and picked up a piece of paper left on the coffee table. It was from Danny, saying that he had to go into the office but he would be home that night—this time for sure. And that he'd see her around 

9:30. 

CJ smiled to herself before getting up and dressing to go to store to pick up a few things.  
  
9:00 PM-Saturday  
  
CJ finally came home after going out to see a movie with Donna and Mallory to find Danny spread out across the couch reading the newspaper.  
  
CJ smiled and moved quickly to the couch and sat herself across Danny's lap.   
"Oh God, I've missed you so much!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.   
Danny hugged her tightly and kissed her. "I've missed you too."  
It was several moments before either one of them spoke.  
"Are you hungry?" Danny asked.  
"Not right now," CJ said quietly as she pulled away from Danny. "I want to finish up some quick paper work before we get started. So I don't have to worry about it for the rest of the weekend," CJ said as she walked his fingers up his chest.  
"Okay," he said as he watched her get up and walk to the closet to retrieve her briefcase.   
CJ returned and smiled at him as he looked up at her.  
"What?" he asked. "Oh I'm sorry." Danny apologized as he began to gather the papers to make room for his wife.  
CJ laughed. "Danny. Don't worry about it. I'll just sit down here," she said as she moved to the floor next to Danny.  
The reporter watched his wife for a moment before stretching out on the couch and leaning down to kiss her neck.  
CJ smiled but made no effort to push him away. "Danny, please. Just give me a few more minutes."  
Danny got up and headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. CJ smiled at him and thanked him.  
"You know you better be careful or you could really spoil me."  
"Are you complaining?" Danny asked as he joined her on the floor.  
"No." CJ decided as he moved closer.  
"Good. Because I love doing it. You are the most amazing, attractive, wonderful, beautiful woman I have ever met."   
Danny told her, leaning closer to her with every word.  
"And I love you CJ." Danny said as he lay her against the carpet before kissing her.  
  
8:15 AM-Sunday   
The next morning CJ awoke in their bed and found her own fingers intertwined with Danny's as his arm rest across her body. CJ turned within his embrace and smiled at him.  
"Morning."  
"Hi."  
"I'm glad you're here." CJ told him.  
"Me too," Danny whispered as he leaned to kiss her. "And you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me if I have anything to say about it."  
"Well thats good because I think I'm falling in love with you Mr. Concannon." CJ whispered as Danny contined to kiss her.  
"I love you too, Mrs. Concannon." Danny whispered just before he pulled her into another deep kiss.  
  
THE END

**[Home][5] [What's New][6] ****[Author Listings][7] [Title Listings][8]**

   [1]: http://www.tripod.lycos.com
   [2]: http://ln.doubleclick.net/jump/tr.ln/member;h=ent;sz=468x60;ord=132015961010849?
   [3]: /bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [4]: /bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [5]: ../../index.htm
   [6]: ../../new.htm
   [7]: ../../author/author.htm
   [8]: ../../title/title.htm



End file.
